Movable channel reinforcement apparatus for window assemblies is described herein.
Tilt sash windows (e.g., vinyl tilt sash windows, wood tilt sash windows, metal tilt sash windows, etc.) may not perform, or stand up, well in high winds such as, e.g., provided by hurricanes, etc. For example, the tilt latches may fail (e.g., breaking, detaching, etc.) and/or the structure around the tilt latches such as the frame and/or sash of the window may fail and/or break. Some conventional ways of reinforcing window frames of tilt sash windows may include adding fixed reinforcement members to the channels of the jambs in which the sashes runs (e.g., the reinforcement members may be fixedly coupled to the channel so as to restrict any movement of the fixed reinforcement members relative the channel). Such fixed reinforcement members may limit the travel of the window sashes when attempting to lift it to its maximum opening, which may interfere with the ability of the window to meet one or more standards regarding certain opening sizes for emergency egress.